A submarine link comprises a cable and equipment casings in the form of either repeaters or repair boxes. These components (cable and casings) sometimes have very different diameters, giving rise to problems during the various handling operations to which they are subjected. At the outlet from a repeater, for example, the external armouring of the cable is removed, which confers a certain degree of flexibility at the outlet from the casing. This may have damaging effects for the cable if it is subjected, at the point where it leaves the casing, to a load imposing on it a direction at an angle to the casing axis. This sudden change of direction between the part of the cable internal to the casing and extending along the axis thereof and the part of the cable external to the casing causes cable damage, whether the cable is a conventional one, that is to say one comprising only electrical conductors, or an optical fibre cable.
It is known from French Pat. No. 568 340 to fit the ends of cables with chocking members in the form of a body of revolution having, when unstressed, a generally pear-shaped configuration. These chocking members do no entirely cover the joint between two cable ends, however, after a repair, for example. To entirely cover the joint considerable moulding equipment is required and could not be installed on a cable-laying ship.